This invention is directed to the field of studs for modular building systems, and more particularly to studs for such building systems. The invention is particularly related to such a stud having structural superiority and increased load carrying capacity.
Generally, studs for modular building systems have elongate channel members with hat-shaped cross-sections. The elongate channel members each comprise a bottom web and two side webs attached to the bottom web that extend upwardly from the bottom web. There is a flange extending laterally outward from the top of each side web. Two of these elongate channel members are secured together at their bottom webs, facing oppositely, to form a stud. The elongate channel members are normally secured together with a bolt or screw or a similar fastener. The flanges on each side of the stud form a groove for receiving wall panels.
Generally C-shaped channel members can be inserted in the channels of the channel members forming the stud. This generally provides a more finished appearance, as the C-shaped channel members cover the fasteners that connect the two elongate channel members.
While existing studs provide adequate strength for many modular building system applications, there are situations where it would be desirable to provide stronger studs. For example, where a modular building will have a second floor, or where the roof will be used for storage, stronger studs would better support such loads. Existing studs have slots for receiving wall panels, and the sharp edges of the slots can scrape the wall panels as they are inserted into the slots.
The stud of the present invention is particularly adapted for use in modular building systems. Generally, the stud comprises a first elongate channel member and a second elongate channel member. The two elongate channel members are secured together, facing oppositely, at their bottom webs, with slots formed on each side by a flange on each of the elongate channel members. The slots are oppositely facing and receive wall panels or the like.
Each channel member has a generally hat-shaped cross-section comprising a bottom web and side web extending generally perpendicularly and upwardly from each side of the bottom web. A flange extends generally laterally outward from the top of each of the side webs. Each of the flanges comprises a first segment extending outwardly from its respective side web and a second segment folded back upon the first segment. The fold or crease between these two segments preferably has a rounded profile and forms a bead at the edge of each of the flanges.
A generally C-shaped channel member can be inserted into the elongate channel member, between its side webs. The C-shaped channel member covers the opening between the two side webs of the elongate channel member biding the fasteners connecting the elongate channel members to one another.
The stud of the present invention provides significantly increased load carrying capacity without changing the overall size and shape of the stud. The stud of the present invention has a flange with a section folded back on itself which provides increased strength without a substantial increase in cost or weight. Moreover, the flanges of the stud have a rounded profile and a bead at the edge of each flange, which minimizes scratching or other damage to wall panels inserted into the slots of the stud. The elongate channel members of the stud may also include side webs with off-sets that further increase the strength of the stud and reduce bending of the side webs. Additionally, the generally C-shaped channel members can have corresponding off-sets in its side webs to interfit with the off-sets in the side webs of the elongate channel members. This provides a snap-fit that helps retain the C-shaped channel members in the elongate channel members.
These and other features and advantages will be in part apparent, and in part pointed out hereinafter.